


Into the wish realm

by EvilQueen03



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen03/pseuds/EvilQueen03
Summary: The Evil Queen wishes Emma away to a realm where she never became the savior. Killian, Regina, David, and even Henery argue about who should go save her now that they have the lamp. However Emma isn't herself when she's found and panics at the sight of her resucer. Emma has no memories of her husbad, son, or life in StoryBrooke which make her rescue that much harder.





	1. Chapter 1

"The only way you can hurt her is by hurting yourself and I can't let you do that just stay here with Henery." Emma said "Alright." Regina replied as Emma, David, and Killian left. "I wish that Emma Swans wish to have never become the savior be granted." The Evil Queen said. Aladin raised his hand and Emma disappeared "Emma!" David cried out as Killian tackled the Evil Queen when her back was turned "Don't you know how to treat a lady have some respect pirate!" the Evil Queen yelled "Actually I do know how to treat a lady but your no lady you a witch and you have some respect it's Captain to you." Killian said taking the lamp "You're no captain anymore you're pathetic." she said poofing herself away "Don't listen to her Hook she'll say anything she can to get your head." David told Killian while helping him up. 

"I didn't stay behind for you to screw things up." Regina scolded "Hey take it easy she caught us off gaurd." David retorted. "Pathetic....." the word rang again and again and again in Killian's head "You're no captian anymore." he heard her words they made his blood run cold longing for Emma's loving touch to warm him back up. "I'm going after her!" Killian stated "We don't even know where she is and if anyone is going after her it's gonna be me." David said back "I don't care where the bloody hell she is I will find her!" Killian started to yell "Like hell Emma is my daughter!" David shot back "Yeah but she's my wife and on that topic you should be waking up yours!" Killian yelled "To this mess? That's not happening." David snapped 

"Will you two stop fighting I'll go." Regina said "No I am going end of story. I'm not asking for permisson I will bring Emma home." Killian said leaving with the lamp, slaming the door behind him. Killian went to his and Emma's house and sat in silence when Emma's voice filled his head "I love you, come find me." her voice said "Aye love I will find you I will always find you." He whispered to himself. Killian stood and rubbed the lamp Aladin appeared "Genie I wish to be sent to the same place as Emma." Killian wished "Your wish is my command." Aladin replied sending Killian to the same place as Emma.


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian finds Emma but can he save her? It takes a little bit to gain Emma's trust but Killian gets it, but with Emma's lack of memory will his love be strong enough?

Emma was walking through the woods humming and picking flowers after just celebrating her birthday with her parents. Hook was dropped in the middle of a forest "Where the bloody hell am I?" He asked out loud to nobody. "Emma" he called out "Emma" he repeated until he heard a faint hum. Killian looked around until blonde curls caught his eye. "Emma!" Killian called her eyes darted to his face. Killian took a step closer "Don't come any closer! I know who you are pirate, my father warned me of your kind." Emma cried "You don't know who I am?" Killian asked "Oh I know who you are Captain Hook." Emma said "I'm no captain anymore because I became something better." Killian said "And what exactly did a once ruthless captain like you become?" Emma asked "Your husband." Killian replied "What?" Emma asked "We're from a different realm where we fell in love and got married we have a wonderful son and family." Killian explained "That's not possible." she replied "But it is and somewhere in your heart you must know that." Killian said getting closer reaching out his hand 

"Please trust me Emma I would never lie to you." Killian begged "Why would I trust you? You sound like a madman speaking nonsense." Emma retorted "Because I love you and you love me." he said taking her hand "Also if you didn't feel something you would have pulled away and ran from me by now." Killian pointed out "I see love in your eyes but I see something else that seems so familiar." Emma breathed stepping closer to him "That's familiar look is desperation and longing for you. Just let me wake you up." Killian practicaly begged "But how?" Emma asked "With a kiss." he replied "That's all?" Emma asked "Yes that's all." he said pulling her in to him as they shared true loves kiss a pulse of light magic burst out. "Killian?" Emma breathed pulling back to look at him "Emma?" He asked "Yeah it worked." Emma smiled kissing him again "Hands off my daughter pirate." David called out startling him "Dad it's ok he's not going to hurt me or anyone else." Emma said stepping infront of Killian. 

"Emma, why him?" David asked "You know grandpa Leo could have asked mom the same thing why just a shepard, but instead he welcomed his daughters love with open arms. Can you do the same for me?" Emma replied "Perhaps I could try for you Emma." David said sheathing his sword and hugging her "I'm going to return to your mother, don't be late for supper." David said leaving "Alright dad." Emma replied "Wow you are amazing." Killian said "We need to find a way home." Emma pointed out "Aye Love but where do we start?" Killian replies


	3. When past and present colide pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian make a plan to get home but it takes longer than expected when someone intrupts thier plans.

Emma and Killian walked through the forest until they found a nearby village. "What now Love?" Killian asked "The Jolly Roger!" Emma said "That's a great plan." Killian replied sarcastically "Shush I wasn't finished. I was saying we can use your ship to get home." Emma finished "But I have no idea where she is." Killian pointed out "She?" Emma asked with a wierd look "It's just a captain thing." Killian told her "Ok Then. Anyway go make up some story and find the Jolly Roger's where-abouts." Emma replied "Alright I'm going." Killian said leaving her with a kiss "Killian wait!" Emma blurted "What's wrong?" he asked "Just be careful and be safe....I can't lose you." Emma old him "Everything will be fine Love I promise." Killian replied kissing her again and leaving.

Killian walked to the village tavern which went dead silent as soon as he stepped inside "I thought you said you were done sailing Captain, you gave your ship to Smee and haven't been seen since." a man said "Well I need my ship now someone took something of value from me I need to travle to get it back. So where is my Jolly Roger?" Killian replied "Well sir Smee was in trouble and needed help so he went to find you said he thought you might have gone back to Neverland so he kicked half the crew left us here and hasn't been seen or heard from since." the man said "Bloody hell." Killian said slamming his fist down on a table in frustration when an Idea hit him. Killian pulled out his message in a bottle knowing he always kept one on board his ship at all time and that most of his crew carried one he was bound to get to one of them. "This is Captain Hook and I need the service of the Jolly Roger I'm in the village....." He paused "What's the name of this bloody village?" He asked "BroomsDale." someone answered "The village BroomsDale and be quick!" Killian finished 

Meanwhile.....Emma stayed put until a male voice came from behind her "Stand up and turn around slowly." he instructed "Ok please just don't hurt me I'm waiting for my husband we're just looking for his ship." Emma explained "I'm going to hurt you. I just want to know if you've seen my younger brother Killian." He said as Emma turned around her eyes widend "Liam...." she gasped "How do you know my name?" he asked "It's a long story." she told him "I will ask you one more time your highness, have you seen my brother?" he repeated "It's....well it's....complicated." Emma stuttered "What is complicated? You've either seen him or not so which is it yes or no?!" Liam yelled at her "Hey! Who the bloody hell dares yell at my wife?!" Killian snapped startling both Liam and Emma. Emma rushed into his arms "Are you ok?" she asked putting her hands on his face "Just fine like I promised. You?" he replied "Yeah just having a disscusion with...." Emma replied "Liam." Killian finished her sentence "Killian what the devil is going on here?" Liam demanded to know

Emma and Killian explained everything about how they were from another real, Liam was dead in thier world, and how they were trying to get back. Liam had his turn to explain "In this world my brother has a daughter and is raising her near this village somewhere so I'm looking for him." he said Emma put a hand on her belly "Does he want a baby?" she thought "Could I be a father?" Killian thought. After all was said and done Emma and Killian waited near the closest docks and ended up havig to run and hide from royal gaurds and David who made a village-wide announcement "Whoever brings my daughter and here lover back to my castle will be greatly rewarded anyone who with holds such information will be punished." David announced then left 

That night both Emma and Killian sat siletly against a tree feeling the warmth of the fire he built. "What are you thinking about?" Killian asked 'Henery and my real parents and what it would be like if we went back to the enchated forest to live that life." Emma admitted "Would you want that life?" he asked "Honestly I'm not sure....I mean I've been to the enchated forest quite a few times and it's so amazing but life in the world where StoryBrooke is, is all ever known." she said "That's what I felt moving to StoryBrooke a whole new life in a world I didn't know anything about and leaving everything I ever knew behind but part of what I knew was pain, anger, guilt and I left that all behind in return for love." Killian admitted "Wow I didn't know that, but what were you thinking about?" Emma replied "Do you want another baby? a second chance to be a mother?" he asked "I don't know.....do you?" she replied "If I'm honest yes, but I didn't realise it until Liam said that the version of me in this realm has a daughter and I saw you touch your belly when he said it." Killian admitted "I lied I'm sorry I do want a baby however I think that wish might have come true...." Emma hesitated "What do you mean Emma?" Killian asked "I think I might be pregnant I've thrown up several times since getting here, I'm out of breath quickly, I've felt strange cramps, and I'm two weeks late. All signs of a pregnancy but I'm not certain, so don't get your hopes up." she explained "We need to get you home." he said kissing her. 

The next morning Killian was awakened by his ship arriving at the docks. "Emma wake up the Jolly is here." He said. A plank of wood crossed from the boat to the dock and Smee emerged from the deck "Hello Captain it's been awhile." Smee said "It certainly has been." Killian replied "There's something you should know.....I'm not the Captain anymore I was overthrown." Smee admitted "Then who's the Captain?" Killian asked wrapping an arm around Emma because she was half awake. "I am! How dare you show your face to me after stealing my daughter and running off with her!" A dark haired woman said slapping Killian across the face "Hey watch it bitch!" Emma said slapping her "You think you can beat me blondie let's fight!" the Woman said "Fine but if I win the Jolly Roger is ours." Emma said "Deal." the woman said pulling out a sword as Emma used magic to make one appear and the two women started to battle.


	4. When past and present colide pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person from Killian's past interfears with thier plans to return home which delays them even more.

"You don't understand he and I aren't from this realm!" Emma shouted over the clanking of their swords "What the hell does that mean?" the woman asked stepping back putting her sword down "It means we're going home." Emma said tripping the woman, grabbing her, and monuvering so her sword was against the womans neck. "I win." Emma whisperd into her ear "Emma let her go you won you don't have to kill her I already watched her die once." Killian said snapping Emma back into reality as she threw the woman to the ground "What's your name?" Emma asked "Milah." she replied "Get off our ship....Milah." Emma demanded "Right away it's not like I wanted to be here anyway I only took Captain Hook's baby because he took mine." Milah said "Whatever deal with your problems somewhere else. I have a son and family I have to get home to." Emma said

After Milah was out of sight Emma sprung into action. "Alright Captain Hook let's go home." she "Right away love." he said. Just as the ship started to sail a loud voice yelled to them "Emma! It doesn't matter where you run to I will find you, I will always find you!" David yelled "Not if I find you first dad." she said to herself when suddenly Rumplestiltskin appeared "Hello dearie." he said in his high pitched crazy voice "Hello Rumple what do want?" she asked annoyed "It's not what I want it's what you need." Rumple laughed "And what exactly do we need?" she asked as if she didn't know what he was taking about. "You need to get home to your realm where your real family and only son are waiting for you two." Rumple "Can you get us home?" she asked "I can indeed but all magic comes with a price." He squeaked "And what is your price?" Killian asked "I'm not giving you my son or any future children." Emma stated "You mean like the one you have brewing inside right now?" Rumple said sounding crazy "Sure if thats true then yes it applies." Emma said like she didn't want to believe him. 

"So again what is your price dark one?" Killian repeated "A drop of blood from both of you." he said like a madman "Fine, deal." Emma said "That's wonderful." he laughed slitting Emma's palm taking the drop of blood then healing her hand, then doing the same to Killian. "Now how do we get home crocadile?" Killian asked "By following this map to this destination and getting the magic bean that's there. However the occupiants of land aren't so friendly so use caution because you can't go home if you're dead." Rumple said like a madman then dissappeared "That's bloody fantastic." Killian said sarcastically "Well it's a start isn't it?" Emma said "Aye Love you're right." he said relief flooding his tone "I know." Emma said making them both laugh "Killian where is this I'm no good with maps." Emma said "Somewhere we've been before except now we have the same intentions going there." he said "The beanstalk." Emma said "Aye we'll be there by morning." Killian said "Till then you just rest and build up some energy for our climb Love." he said "Alright but I'm here to help." Emma replied "So is Smee and the crew." Killian said "Alright then, I love you." Emma said going into the Captains quarters "I love you too." he replied 

That night Emma woke up with a terrible headache and te beginning of a fever. first she started to cry in her sleep from the pain, then noticably shiver from chills, then woke up. "Killian...." she said rawly "Killian..." she repeated shaking him slightly as he woke up "What's wrong Love?" he asked "I don't feel so well." she said holding her head Killian moved her hands and placed his lips against Emma's head "Bloody hell Emma you have a fever, you need water." he said getting up and leaving. Killian woke up Smee "Where's the ship's water supply?" he asked "Below decck sir." Smee said "Good go get some and a wet towel or peice of cloth that cold Emma's got a fever." Killian commanded "Yes sir, right away." Smee said jumping up as Killian went back to the captains quarters to see Emma puking in a bucket meant for above head leaks. Killian rushed over and rubbed her back. When Emma stopped puking Smee gave her some water and wet piece of fabric that was cold to put against her forhead. Then the two of them slept the rest of the night peacefuly.


	5. There's no place like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian are getting closer to getting home filling them both with relief.

"Emma you can't climb the bloody beanstalk in that dress." Killian argued "I can and I will because I don't have a choice if I want to get home before my son is eighteen." Emma argued back "Alright then just be careful." he said "I'm always careful....ish." she replied starting the climb. Half way up Emma got out of breath and stopped for a second cluting the thick vines in her sweaty hands. "Are you alright?" Killian asked "I'm fine just catching my breath." she replied smiling and starting to climb again but only for a minute "Killian stop climbing." she ordered "But why?" he asked as Emma magiced them to the top with a poof of white fog. "That's why." Emma said walking up to a giant sized table "It doesn't look like anyone's home." she smiled "Bloody crocadile is a mad man." Killian said under his breath. Emma and Killian looked around until...."Killian come look at this." she called amazed "It's a whole grove of beans." Killian said as Emma was filling a sack with as many beans as it would hold "Don't just stand there help me collect these beans." Emma said as Killian started to pick beans. By the time they were done they had about a hundred beans. 

Emma poofed the two of them down to the bottom of the beanstalk where the ground was now littered with bodies. "What the blazes happened?" Killian asked retorically "I happened your welcome." Rumplestiltskin said appearing "But why?" Emma asked "Because dearie you were headed for an ambush and your blood won't work for what I need if your dead." Rumple replied "So saved us for your benifit?" Killian asked "Why else would save you?" Rumplesaid "I don't bloody know." Killian said "Well thank you anyway." Emma said "Your welcome your highness." Rumple laughed then vanished "Every version of him is so strange." Emma laughed shaking her head. "Aye, now lets go home your highness." Killian replied "That title, I think it's growing on me I kinda like it." Emma admitted. 

Emma was getting ready to throw a bean when she heard horses, voices, and David. "He found us we have to get out of here!" Emma said the two ran to the Jolly Roger but stopped behind a bolder hearing Smee speaking to a gaurd "They headed North then went towards the west but I don't know what they were looking for or what's even on this land." Smee lied "Thank you for your help sir, here you go." the gaurd said handing him a bag of gold coins and leaving. Once he was out of sight Emma and Killian ran to the Jolly Roger and set sail. "That was close." Emma breathed sitting down "Who knows what he'll do to me if he finds me." Killian said "Exacution most likely for "kidnapping" the princess." Emma said making air quotes. The ship sailed for another few hours. "Ok I think we're safe. We should go now." Killian said "Alright let's go home." Emma said with a yawn. 

Killian threw down a bean and a portal opened. "Smee the ship is yours again, but might I recomend practicing your swordplay." Killian said "Yes sir I'll take care of her but she is always yours and I will work on my sword skills." Smee replied "Captain come on the portal won't stay open forever." Emma said taking Killian's hand "Right behind you Love." He replied as the two jumped into the portal. Emma and Killian were spit out by the portal in the middle of Snow and Davids livingroom in thier house. Killian landed on his back and Emma on top of him. "Emma!" Snow called rushing to her daughter "Mom!" Emma said hugging Snow "Are you guys alright." David asked helping Killian to his feet "We're fine Dad." Emma replied hugging David "Where's Henery?" Emma asked "At Regina's." Snow said "Great. Then that's where we're going next." Emma said about to run but she tripped on her dress "Damn this dress." Emma said picking up the long skirt and running out of the house with Killian.


	6. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian are finally home.

Emma knocked on Regina's door but was impatient so she tried the door knob it was unlocked so she rushed inside "Henery!" she called "Henery!" she called again "Mom!" Henery called rushing down the stairs into Emma's arms "Are you ok?" he asked "We're fine Henery are you?" Emma replied "I'm fine, I'm just glad you guys are." he breathed with relif "Dad!" Henery said hugging Killian "It's alright lad we're back and never going anywhere again." Killian said wrapping an arm around him and Emma. "What the hell is going on?" Regina asked walking into the room "Regina I'm sorry I just had to see Henery." Emma said "It's fine. How are you doing?" Regina replied "We're fine. Thank you for taking care of Henery I know he must have been worried." Emma said "We all were....your highness." Regina laughed at Emma's outfit "You look like a princess mom." Henery smiled "Speaking Henery if it was possible would you want to live in the Enchanted forest?" Emma asked "Yeah that would be awesome!" Henery replied "That's good because it is possible if everyone else wanted to go back too." Emma whispered in his ear "How?" he asked "With these." Emma said giving him a peak in a sack full of beans "And theres more....a lot more." She whispered "Wow...." was all Henery could think to say.

The next evening the whole family had dinner at Granny's. Emma waited till everyone was done eating then spoke up. "Mom, Dad....there's something I want to discuss with you since everyone is together right now." Emma said nervously "Ok go ahead." Snow said "What if there was a way to return to the Enchanted forest?" Emma asked "Are you asking if we'd want to go back?" David asked "Yes I am." Emma said "I think so but your whole life has been here you'd be leaving all that behind for something new." Snow said "Maybe but part of leaving everything here is I'd be taking all I need with me and leaving all the pain and guilt and all the bad things this world gave me here it'd be gone, I could let it all just go, you know let the wind blow it away." Emma admitted "Are you saying you want to live there?" David asked a smiling forming at his lips "Yes I am and Henery does too." Emma repiled "But what about me and Rumple?" Regina asked "Well that's just it what better way to return then with the Evil queen and Dark one as heros? We can return united." Emma said "Leave all the bad behind....." Rumple trailed off "Exactly leave all the bad things, all the pain, all the guilt, all the hurt and mistakes here in world where they belong. This world is built on pain, guilt, and mistakes and that's not just StoryBrooke." Emma said "Let's go home all of us none of us belong here not even Henery who may have been born here but is from that world as much as me or Snow White or Captain Hook." Emma finished 

Later that night Killian and Emma sat together on thier bed "Emma...." Killian said "Yes Killian?" Emma replied "You know what you need to do." Killian told her "I know I'm just scared to do it." Emma said "Why you were so egar in the other realm." Killian said "I know but now the nerves are setting in and if I do it, it just makes it so...." Emma paused "What Love." Killian asked "Real." she breathed avoiding eye contact "And it becoming real scares you?" he asked "Yes because last time I was alone and in pain and unhappy the whole time." Emma said a tear rolling down her cheek "Hey look at me." Killian said lifting her chin so she was looking at him "I know what Neal made you go through and I promise you love I am not going anywhere you're not, you won't be alone ever." Killian said kissing her "I know I've just felt so guilty for what I put Henery through because I told myself I wasn't good enough." Emma said with a shakey voice "Emma you are good enough and you always have been you just didn't have soebody to make sure you knew that now please go do what needs to be done." he said smiling "Fine I'll go." Emma said getting up as Killian moved to te edge of the bed facing the attatched bathroom.

Emma took a breath then opened the plastic that consealed the pregnancy tests in her hand. "Oh my god." she whispered stress filling her mind. Emma hesitated for almost ten minutes until..."Emma are you alright love?" Killian called "Yeah I'm fine just a little nervous." she replied finally taking the tests, and waiting the the last few minutes with Killian on the bed and the tests on the bathroom counter. After what felt like an eternity Emma's alarm went off and she went back into the bathroom and closed the door as Killian waited patiently for her.Emma slowly picked up the tests and covered her mouth trying to silence the sob of fear escaping her throat "Oh god." she whispered placing her empty hand on her belly "He was right this is real." she thought opening the door and sitting down next to Killian feeling him embrace her with his warm comforting touch, so gentle yet strong and supportive making her feel loved and safe. "He was right." Emma said handing Killian the test which displayed a little pink plus sign "There's a baby?" he asked a smile started to form at the corners of his lips "Yeah there's a baby." she said feeling his smile become contageous "I'm not going anywhere we're doing this together." he said "I love you." she said smiling "I love you too." Killian said then sharing a long comforting and passoinate kiss as joy filled them both.


End file.
